Divine Truths
by gretty23
Summary: After finding out that his father is a Cherub and the Akatsuki is after him because of it, Naruto has no choice but to leave his home, friends, and everything that he loves to a school across the world. The only thing is this isn't an ordinary school. It's a school solely for Cherubs. Second part to Divine Secrets
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the second part to my story called 'Divine Secrets' read that one first s/6892854/1/Divine-Secrets

After the long wait here is the first chapter to Divine Secrets 2 or rather Divine Truths :D I want you all to know that the poll for favorite Akatsuki member is still open and I will be putting the top six in the story, but the poll will close the day I upload the third chapter which hopefully will be soon. :D Oh and one more thing, I am hoping to make the chapters and story longer too. **  
**

* * *

He looked around his room one last time. It looked the cleanest it ever has in a long time, but that's because he packed away everything. He couldn't help but feel a sense of homesickness and he hasn't even left yet, but could you blame him? He grew up in this exact room. He has so many memories here like the first time he snuck a boy in and got caught by his mom.

He smiled at the memory. Despite getting caught and almost killed by Kushina, it was still a good memory. If he could, he would sneak Kiba in all over again.

His memories soon went beyond just his room to the ones he had in all of Konoha. All the good times he had, all the friends he made here, the best one of them being Sakura. He even had to admit that he was going to miss Ino and Chris despite how much they made his life a living hell. All of these people, he was only a few moments away from leaving them behind. If he would ever see them again, he had no idea.

If it were up to him, he would find a way to stay here instead of leaving to go to some school halfway across the world, but he knew he had no choice but to. The Akatsuki were after him and apparently this school was supposed to keep him safe. He didn't know how, but he had no choice but to believe that it would.

He sighed as he sat down on his bed. His orange comforter and sheets no longer on it leaving the bed naked. He hugged the stuffed frog that Kiba gave him as a gift a while back and that's when he remembered. Was he ever going to get to see Kiba again? Kiba said that he'll stop by and visit when he can, but Naruto had no idea how often that would be.

"Naruto, hurry up and get down here. You have to leave now or else you'll be late for your flight." Kushina shouted from downstairs.

Naruto stood up off the bed and walked to the door. He took one last look at his room taking everything in. _Great, now I'm getting all sentimental. I guess I should've prepared myself for this. This was bound to happen sooner or later considering that I was going away to college soon, but it's still hard to leave all these memories behind._

He turned the light off and walked downstairs.

"Uh honey, I don't think you can take that with you." Kushina said referring to the giant stuffed frog in his arms.

"I know, it's just that Kiba gave it to me." Naruto said.

"Are you going to miss him?" She asked and all he could do was nod and smile nervously. "Awe don't worry, you can see him when you come back to visit. You will visit right?"

"Yeah, of course I will." Naruto says, but he didn't even know if that was true.

"How did you hear about that school anyway?"

"Uh, I heard a few kids at my school talking about it and did some research. Apparently it's a really good school." Naruto lied. He hasn't even heard of this school in his life and there was no trace of the school on any website.

"I can't believe your father and I actually agreed to let you transfer schools in the middle of the school year."

"I know, me either. I was expecting you guys to say no."

After the Cherubs attacked and knocked out everyone in the hospital, when they woke up no one remembered a thing that happened. Not even the part where they were all chasing after the crow. Minato told him that the Akatsuki erased their memory; that they always did that to keep their existence a secret. But while Kushina was still sleeping, Minato did something to her. He told Naruto that he implanted a false memory that he was going to transfer schools.

"Well is it too late to say no now?" Kushina asks.

"Mom, I'm leaving today. I think it's a little too late to change your mind now."

"I know, I just don't want to see my baby go."

"Well I was going to be going away to college soon anyway. And I'm not a baby anymore, I'm practically an adult."

"Hey, No matter how old you get you'll always be my baby."

Naruto smiled. _Oh great, this is the last mother son moment we'll have for a long time._

The front door opened catching both of their attention and in walked Minato successfully breaking that bonding moment between the two.

"Hey, if you're finished getting the rest of your stuff we should leave now before we're late." He says. "You're not taking that thing with you are you?" He says motioning to the giant stuffed frog in Naruto's arms.

"No, but it's a gift from Kiba." Naruto says.

"And you'll get to see it when you come back to visit." Kushina said taking it from him.

As much as he wanted to, he knew he wouldn't be able to take it. Perhaps if it were smaller, but not at this size. He had no choice but to give in and let her take it.

"Alright fine, but take good care of him."

"What is it that you always say, I make no promises." She joked.

"Naruto, we need to go." Minato said.

Kushina placed the frog down on the couch and all three of them made their way outside.

Naruto stopped in the doorway at the sight before him. This was the last thing he was expecting to see. Ten people were standing around the car all with smiles on their faces as they noticed Naruto come out of the house. Well nine out of the ten were smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked surprised to see his friends. Sakura, Shino. Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Choji, TenTen, Lee, they were all there. Even Edward and Kiba were there.

"I called them and told them to come over so you could get to see them one last time before you left." Minato said.

Naruto turned giving him a huge smile before going to greet his friends.

Sakura met him half-way and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow, what the hell Sakura?" Naruto complained. He rubbed his shoulder trying to get the pain to leave, but there was still a slight stinging left in his shoulder.

"I can't believe that you never told us that you were transferring schools." She said. She was so angry she was glaring at him.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that this was a last minute thing."

"Well just because you;re moving all the way across the world doesn't mean that you can just forget about us." TenTen says.

Of course not, I could never forget about you guys. You're the best friends i could ever ask for." Naruto couldn't help but smile. They really were the best friends he could ask for, they were always there for him when he needed them and now he was moving halfway across the world away from them. His smile soon faded as that realization hit him.

"I'm really going to miss you guys."

"We're going to miss you too blondie." Sakura says. She brings him into a hug and one by one they all join in until it was just Edward and Kiba left not partaking in the group hug. All throughout the hug, Naruto was trying to hold back the tears that he felt start to build up.

They broke the group hug and Edward took this as the time to walk up to him. "Hey." He said nervously.

"Hey." Naruto said back.

"I called him and let him know what was happening." Sakura says cutting though the awkward silence. "I figured he might want to say bye in person."

"Would asking for a hug be too much?" Edward asked. He had his arms opened and a shy smile on his face.

Instead of a hug, Naruto leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Edward had a surprised look on his face. He placed his hand on his cheek where Naruto kissed him and not long after did his face start to redden in a blush.

Naruto smiled feeling happy that for once he wasn't the one blushing.

"Alright, alright break it up." Kiba said cutting between them. He put his hands on Naruto's waist and pulled him in close. He had a grin on his face as he said, "I'm going to miss you."

Naruto smiled back. To anyone else it would seem weird that the two of them were smiling when one of them was only moments away from moving to the other side of the world never to be seen again. But they both knew that this wouldn't be the last time they would see each other. at least that's what Naruto hoped.

"You should give him a kiss goodbye." Sakura shouts.

Kiba's grin widens as he leans down and gave Naruto a kiss that ended as quickly as it started.

"Oh come one, what kind of last kiss was that? You'll probably never see each other again. Make it count!"

This time Kiba pulled Naruto in so that their bodies were up against each other and roughly smashed his lips against Naruto's.

It took him by surprise, but Naruto soon closed his eyes and started kissing back. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck bringing him in closer, his fingers going through Kiba's hair. He felt Kiba's hands move up from his waist to his back and they both knew that at this point there were only two things that would break them apart. Either they would have to break for air or-

"Naruto, I think it's about time we leave." Minato says.

-Or someone would interrupt them.

They immediately break apart. Naruto looks down embarrassed that he was actually making out with Kiba while his parents were standing there.

Minato got into the driver's seat of the car and Naruto said his final goodbyes before getting into the passenger seat. Minato started the engine and Naruto threw his bags in the back. He stared out the back window and watched as his friends and mother wave at him as he began the drive to the airport.

He kept looking out the back window until they were too far away to see anymore. He turned back around and let out a sigh. This marks the period where everything in Naruto's life begins to change.

"I know you're upset about having to leave them, but this is the only option we had. If there were a way for me to keep you safe without making you move then I would that, but there isn't." Minato said.

"How is this school supposed to keep me safe?" Naruto asks.

"Everyone there is a Cherub. The Akatsuki wouldn't dare step foot there."

"And there won't be a problem with a half human half Cherub staying there?"

"Well there might be a few complications. It's kind of looked down upon for a Cherub to have relations with a human. And it's even considered worse if they have any offspring."

"Oh great, I'm part Cherub and part human, I'm gay, and my boyfriend is fully Cherub. They're going to love me there." Naruto says sarcastically. He turns and looks out the window and watches as they pass the row of houses.

"Hey, don't be so down. Anything can happen and you won't know what will until you get there."

"Wait, why couldn't you just teleport me there instead of driving? " Naruto turns from the window to look at him.

"Well for two reasons: I can only teleport over a certain distance and even if I could teleport however far I wanted, I wouldn't because I would be risking the Akatsuki finding us."

"How would they find us? "

"Some Cherubs have the power to sense whenever another uses its powers or sprouts its wings."

"So my healing powers are what gave me away?"

"That's my guess. Either that or Kiba using his. And even those who don't have that ability are able to tell who's Cherub and who's human. Like when I look at you I see a blends of both."

"So basically there's no way for me to hide since they could find me when I'm healing and tell that I'm both human and Cherub."

"True, but once you get to the school it'll be harder for them to find you and buy us some time."

"So I'm just supposed to spend the rest of my life at this school?"

"No, you won't have to because I plan to take them out before they get to lay a finger on you."

"No offense, but it doesn't seem like that's going to be easy. If the rest of them are anything like the two from last night I don't think you'll be able to take them out that easily."

Minato smirked. "I'm a lot stronger than I look. You won't have to worry about me."

That was the end of the conversation. Naruto hoped that he really was as strong as he was claiming to be. At least he knew his dad was willing to risk his life to make sure his son was safe.

They reached the airport and it was bustling with noise as people came and went. The roar of a plane could be heard overhead as it left the airport.

Minato got Naruto's suitcase out of the trunk and handed it to him. "When you get there, Kiba will be there to meet you and he'll take you to the school and help get you signed in." He said.

Naruto took the suitcase from him without a word. His eyes were downcast and it was obvious that he wasn't in an upbeat mood.

"Hey, don't be so down. Everything will be fine." Minato says. Naruto looks up at him with a weak smile on his face. "If it makes you feel any better, I was never ashamed of you when you told me you were gay."

Naruto's expression changed to one of shock.

"Kushina told me that you felt that I was ashamed of you being gay. I just thought that was absurd because I could never be ashamed of my son. I know at times it may seem like it, but I was just worried that some guy would end up hurting or using you."

Naruto practically ran to Minato wrapping his arms around him in a hug almost knocking him over. This came as a surprise to Minato, but he soon recollected himself and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Thank you." He hears Naruto say.

"You should probably get going. I'm sure they'll be boarding your plane soon."

"Right." Naruto said breaking the hug. He wiped away the tear that managed to escape his eye and said one last bye to his dad before walking 8nto the airport.

/

Ten minutes on the plane and Naruto was already starting to freak out. He was gripping the arm rest so tight that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm down, but that didn't work. He was still as anxious as he was before.

Before getting on the plane, he had taken some sleeping pills that were supposed to keep him asleep for the whole flight, but so far they have yet to kick in. To make matters worse, he had a window seat without any blinds so he was tempted to look out the window even though he knew he shouldn't unless be wanted to freak himself out even more than he already was.

"Are you okay?" The guy sitting next to him asks noticing how on edge he was.

"Yeah, just not a big fan of heights. Especially since this is my first time being this high up in a plane that weighs a ton and defies the laws of gravity." He says.

"Don't worry, I've been on plenty of planes before. Nothing's ever happened once. "

Just then the plane shook, waking up anyone who was sleeping. Naruto's grip on the arm rest tightened.

"It's probably just turbulence." The guy reassured him.

The Pilate's voice soon came on the speaker. "Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are experiencing some turbulence, but nothing to worry about."

"See, told you. There's nothing to worry about." The guy next to him says.

The plane shook some more and Naruto tried to convince himself that nothing was going to happen. To say the least, it wasn't working.

The next thing he knew, the emergency alarm was blaring loudly, the re-breather bags were deployed from above, and everyone was panicking. The plane was loosing altitude and fast.

All around him people were strapping on their re-breather bags while Naruto just sat there frozen in his seat. He was gripping the arm of his seat so tight that he could rip it off. His heart was pounding in his chest. His breathing came out so short and rapid that it seemed as if he were hyperventilating.

Despite his instincts telling him not to, he turns to look out the window. They were no longer hundreds of feet in the air, but rather a few feet from the ground. He knew what was going to happen and there was no way to escape it without some sort of miracle.

Naruto opened his eyes. He felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. A few beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. It took him a while to notice that he didn't hear the blaring of the emergency alarm or the panicked screams of the passengers like he did only a few minutes ago. He looked all around him. No one was panicking, the re-breather bags weren't deployed, and the plane wasn't shaking either.

"Everyone please remain seated until the plane comes to a complete stop." Naruto hears the pilot's voice say and that's when it hit him. It was just a dream.

Naruto sat back in his seat and let out a sigh. The sleeping pills must have worked faster than he thought.

After getting off the plane, Naruto made his way out of the airport where he looked for Kiba. As far as he could see, his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. He was about to take his phone out to call him when he heard someone shout his name. He turned towards the voice and saw Kiba making his way towards him. Immediately a smile appeared on his face at the sight of him.

Once Kiba reached him, he cupped Naruto's cheeks and kissed him. Naruto pulled back feeling a little uneasy about them kissing in public.

"Don't worry, the people here don't care." Kiba said noticing Naruto was a little uncomfortable. "How was your flight? "

Naruto remembered the dream he had of the plane crashing and felt chills go up his spine just from the memory. "It was...interesting." He says

"What do you mean by 'interesting'?"

"I mean that I really hate flights and somehow I agreed to get on a plane."

Kiba smiled. "Well you're here now and that's all that matters. Now come on, we should get going. They're expecting you."

Kiba carried Naruto's suitcase for him and led him to a red car not too far from them.

"How did you get that car?" Naruto asked. He noticed that this car wasn't the same one he had in Konoha.

"So you're saying you stole it."

"Hey, it was either get a car or we'd be walking there." He said in his defense.

"Uh, let's just say I borrowed it." Kiba replied. He opened the trunk of the, most likely stolen, car and put Naruto's suitcase in. He closed the trunk and they got into the car.

Kiba drove out of the airport and began the drive to wherever the school was. Naruto spent most of the drive staring out the window, taking in his new surroundings. This place was so different from Konoha. To begin with, there weren't nearly as many trees as there were in Konoha. He turned his attention to the sky and saw why this place was nicknamed Cloud City. The sky was almost, if not completely covered by clouds even blocking the sun. It didn't look as it was going to rain, but anything can happen here in this foreign place.

Time passed and the closer they got to the school, the more nervous Naruto was starting to feel about going to a new school. To make matters worse, it wasn't an ordinary school, but rather one for Cherubs, people with wings and who had powers. A school for something he wasn't.

"Kiba, how familiar are you with this school?" Naruto asks.

"Well I'm not too familiar with it, but I assume that it's just like Konoha High, you know with regular classes like math and science, but with a few Cherub subjects thrown in there as well. Like instead of learning the history of the world, you'll learn about Cherub history and even get to learn about your powers. Other than that, it's just like your typical human high school."

"That last part doesn't make me too happy." If it was anything like Konoha High then that meant there would be people that would give him shit for no reason. He just hopes that he could at least make one friend there.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. Just try not to get into any fights, Mr. Tough Guy."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who started those fights."

"Yeah I know. I just don't want anything to happen to you when I'm not there to protect you."

"I have super fast healing powers. I think I can take care of myself."

"Someone is feeling full of themselves."

"Well it's the only thing keeping me from being nervous."

"Don't be. If it makes you feel better, I'll find as much time as I can to visit you."

"That does help a bit."

An hour passed of driving and Naruto was wondering how far this school really was. Kiba had succeeded at calming Naruto's nerves down a bit, but the longer they drove, the more he felt himself start getting nervous again. He turned to look out the window to get his mind off it and when he did, he slowly started to notice the scenery around them slowly change. Soon there became less houses and less signs of civilization and more trees and signs of wilderness. Pretty soon, there wasn't a single sign of human life at all. They weren't even driving on pavement anymore, but rather a dirt road.

Naruto got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" He asks.

"Yeah, we're almost there actually. " Kiba replied.

Several minuets passed and the dirt road they were driving on disappeared and they were driving directly through the forest before Kiba finally came to a stop.

"We're here." Kiba said.

Naruto looked up from his phone. His jaw literally dropped in amazement by what he saw. They had stopped in front of a gate that was so tall it stuck up over the trees, but that wasn't what caught his attention. What did was what was behind it.

There were no trees past the gate as far as he could see. In their place were several huge buildings several yards away from the gate. What was even more impressive than that was the amount of people with huge bright, white wings coming out of their backs. Naruto looked up at the sky to see that some were flying in the air. Suddenly he found himself becoming envious and wishing that he could be like them.

"We have to walk the rest of the way." Kiba said.

He got out of the car and took Naruto's suitcase out of the trunk.

Naruto got out as well, but his eyes staid locked on the sight in front of him. So this is where he would be staying. Now Naruto felt all the nervousness he was feeling before come rushing back and this time it was a hundred times worse.

"You should close your mouth before you swallow a bug." Kiba joked as he came up beside him.

Naruto came out of his daze. He garbed his bag and put it on his back then they started the walk up to the gate.

"This whole place is enchanted. No one can get in or out unless they're a Cherub. No one can even see this place unless they are. It just looks like a normal forest to those who aren't. They wouldn't even be able to see those inside. The only thing is once you're inside you can't see anything passed the gate unless it's opened. Cherubs can see in, but not out. " Kiba explained.

So the only reason Naruto could see this is because he was part Cherub. He wondered what other things he could do by just being part Cherub.

Kiba raised his hand and went to place it on the gate, but stopped midway and put his hand back down. "Why don't you do the honors?" Kiba said stepping back to make room for Naruto.

"Honors of doing what? " Naruto asked confused."

"Of opening the gate. All you have to do is put your hand on it and it'll open."

Naruto stepped up to the gate and did as Kiba said. He lifted his hand and placed it on the gate. At first nothing happened, but then Naruto felt heat start radiating off of the cold metal of the gate and travel up his arm. He felt the gate start to shake in his hand. A dim glow started emitting from where how hand was on the gate and at first he thought it was just the reflection of the sun, but realized that the sun was nowhere in sight, hidden by the clouds. The next thing he knew, the gate had completely disappeared.

Naruto stood there in shock. If he didn't have the experience he did with the Akatsuki earlier he probably would've fainted from what just happened. He looked at his hand and was surprised by what he was able to do. He just got there and already he was learning so much. But his excitement was short lived. Once he looked up from his hands, he noticed that practically everyone on the school ground was staring at him. That excitement he felt was quickly gone as he remembered how nervous he was.

Kiba placed a hand on his shoulder and Naruto felt some of his nerves be set at ease.

"Lets go get you settled in." He said and stared to lead Naruto to the biggest building in the middle.

As they walked, Naruto looked around and took in his surroundings. he noticed there were two smaller buildings, one on each side of the biggest one in the middle and he could spot a few more buildings in the distance.

As much as Naruto would like to continue taking in the architecture of this foreign land, he was too distracted by the looks people were giving him. He could swear that he even saw them whispering things about him to each other. _Looks like I'm making quite the entrance. Less than two minutes here and I already made myself known._

"Ignore them, they're only talking because you're the new kid on the block." Kiba said.

They walked into the building and Naruto swore it was bigger on the inside. Unlike outside, in here was empty. Naruto thought of this as a good thing, the less people that would stare at him. There was a reception desk a few feet away from them and to the right was a huge staircase and to the left a long hallway.

They walked to the reception desk and the girl behind it looked up from her computer scene to look at the two boys standing in front of her. Judging by the girl's features Naruto guessed that she could be around his age, but remembered that Cherubs live longer so she could possibly be a hundred for all he knew.

The girl looked at Kiba then shifted her eyes to Naruto. She started at him a lot longer than she did Kiba. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like she was staring at him because she thought he was attractive. Naruto was starting to get uncomfortable by the way she was looking at him and shifted his eyes to the ground.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, he's a new student here." Kiba said breaking through the awkward silence.

"Oh right." She said coming back to her senses. She turned back to her computer, type something in, then picked up the phone to call someone. "The new student, Naruto Uzumaki is here... okay." She hung up the phone and turned to them. "Sarutobi will be right with you." She gave one last glance in Naruto's direction before turning her attention back to her computer screen.

Not long after did they hear footsteps coming from down the hall. Naruto turned to see an old guy with a white beats walking his way to him. "You must be a Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

Naruto merely nodded his head yes out of nervousness.

"I'm Sarutobi, I'll be giving you a tour of the school." He extended his hand and Naruto did the same and shook his hand. He noticed that for an old guy, he had strong grip.

"This is my cue to leave." Kiba said much to Naruto's discomfort. He handed Naruto his suitcase then leaned in so that he could whisper something in his ear. "I'll be back later today to visit you." He gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek before exiting the building.

From the fact that he whispered that to him makes him believe that Kiba's not suppose to be on school grounds unless he's a student.

"Naruto, take this." The receptionist says. Naruto turns his attention to her and sees she's holding a large envelope in his direction. "This has your class schedule, a map of the school, your room number, and everything else you'll need."

"Thanks." Naruto says as he takes the envelope from her.

"Oh and the keys to your room." Naruto took those and put them in his pocket.

"Let's begin with the tour shall we." Sarutobi says. "Since we're here, I guess this would be a good place to start. To the right you will find all your classes. There are a total of five floors. On the second floor you'll find the lockers and the rest of the floors are for your classes. to the left, down the hall you'll find the teacher's office. Now if you'll follow me I'll show you to your room so you can put your stuff down."

Naruto followed Sarutobi out of the building. immediately all eyes were on him again. He tried to just ignore them and pay attention to where he was going so he wouldn't end up getting lost later, but that was easier said than done.

Sarutobi led him to a building to the right of the school. "This is the boy's dorm and on the opposite side is the girl's. No one is allowed in the opposite dorm past eight." He explains.

They entered the boy's dorm and once again Naruto was surprised by how big the place was. It was practically just an overgrown house. To his left was a staircase and in front of him were several rooms lined against the long hallway. At the end of the hall, there seemed to be something that looked like an elevator.

There was loud cheering coming from further down the hall then the sound of a whistle blowing that brought Naruto out of his awe. _Is that a TV? _

He didn't get the chance to dwell on the thought for too long as he soon came to notice the looks he was getting from the other boys. It didn't help his anxiety to know that they were all taller and definitely stronger than he'll ever be.

"If I remember correctly, you're in room 410." Sarutobi said. He started walking to the end of the hall and Naruto followed closely behind him.

As they passed the rooms, Naruto looked inside them to see that there was a laundry room, shower room, and he also found the source of the cheering from before. It was coming from something that looked to be a huge living room with a TV, couches, and a pool and Foosball table. _This place is way better than Konoha High.  
_

They entered the elevator and went up to the fourth floor. According to the elevator, there were a total of fifteen floors. They walked out of the elevator and to a room in the middle of the hall.

"I believe you have to key." Sarutobi said.

Naruto dug into his pocket for the key and unlocked the door. The room was empty, but there were definitely signs of someone already being here. There were shoes, books, and random clothing scattered all over the floor. It was practically identical to Naruto's room back at home considering how messy it was.

There was a bunk bed in the corner and a desk on either side of the room. To the left was a door that led to the bathroom and in the back was a window with a balcony.

"Doesn't seem like Gaara is here, but I get the feeling that the two of you will get along just fine. You can put your stuff down and we'll continue with the tour."

Naruto put his stuff down and walked out of the room.

"Dude look out!" Naruto heard a voice shout from behind him. He turned just in time to see a guy quickly heading towards him on a skateboard. Naruto didn't have enough time to react so he just closed his eyes and waited for the extremely painful impact. It never came.

Naruto opened his eyes. The guy was no longer heading his way, but the sound of his skateboard still echoed throughout the hallway and was slowly fading.

"No skateboarding in the halls!" Sarutobi shouts.

Naruto turned around to see the guy on the skateboard had gone passed him.

"Sorry Sarutobi." He says looking behind him. He reached the end of the hall and Naruto expected him to go crashing into the elevator door, but instead he went right through it.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded by what he saw.

Sarutobi let out a sigh and shook his head.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked confused.

"Lucky for you, he can pass through solid objects. If it weren't for that, then that probably would've hurt a lot." Sarutobi explained. Naruto couldn't help but be amazed. "Oh and that reminds me, no using your powers inside the building unless permitted by a teacher. What are your powers anyway?"

"Uh, nothing special, I'm able to heal faster than normally."

"Well in that case you have an exception. IT might not seem like much but once you start your classes you'll learn more about your powers and be able to do so much more with them. Now let's continue with the tour."

Sarutobi continued showing Naruto around the school grounds. He showed him where the cafeteria building was, the infirmary, library, gymnasium, they even had a little outdoor arena where they did practice fighting. The whole arena was a stone platform that came up from out of the ground.

While Sarutobi talked about the origin of this place and how it came to be, Naruto was in occupied with being amazed by all of these huge buildings. But none of these buildings amazed him as much as the five giant statues behind the arena did.

"And these are the statues of those who have done extraordinary things and have done something to help the Cherub race tremendously here. Those people get the title of Hokage. They are considered legends throughout the Cherub community and known by practically everyone. Three of the five Hokage are in fact here at this school. The other two have gone off to live their lives."

Naruto's eyes scanned all of the statues going from one face to the other. Out of all of them, there was only one woman with the biggest boobs Naruto had ever seen. T_hose had to over exaggerated._ Besides the big breasted woman, there were two other statues that really caught his attention. There was one of Sarutobi, the old guy giving him the tour of the school now_. I wonder what he did that was so great. And the other which _Naruto noticed looked kind of familiar. _That can't be him. _

Naruto looked down at the plaque at the foot of the statues and saw that his guess was indeed right. The name on the plaque read 'Minato Namikaze'.

"Is that really my dad?" Naruto asked Sarutobi who nodded confirming that it was true. To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement. "What did he do that was so spectacular to become legendary?"

"I'll leave that to you to find out in your studies." Sarutobi said with a small smile. "But I will tell you this. Your father is the fastest man alive even without his teleportation powers."

The tour of the school came to an end and Naruto was heading back to the dorm rooms. He wanted to get there as fast as he could and lock himself in his room to avoid all the stares he was getting. He was just glad that no one bothered to come up to him and start problems.

He made it back to the dorms and was standing in front of his room. Hopefully Sarutobi was right about him and his roommate possibly being able to get along. He opened the door and saw a boy with dark red hair cleaning the room. Said boy stopped what he was doing and turned to face Naruto.

"Oh great, another Cherub asshole." He said in a raspy voice.

_So much for us getting along. _Naruto thought to himself.

"Well hello to you too." Naruto says as he closes the door behind him. "And I'm not a Cherub. Well I'm part Cherub, but not fully one."

At that the boy completely stopped what he was doing and turned to him. "You are?"

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised by that? I thought you guys could see that. I mean I literally just got stared at by everyone here."

"No, I can't tell because I'm not a Cherub either!" He said excitedly. "I mean I am, but I'm not. I'm just like you and you're just like me!" He ran to Naruto and embraced him in a hug taking him by surprise. "Finally I'm not the one."

Naruto didn't know how to react to the sudden hug. He just stood there with his hands raised in the air.

"I'm sorry, I not usually like this. It's just that I've never met anyone else who was both before." The red head says and detaches himself from Naruto. "I'm Gaara by the way."

"I'm Naruto. So you're part Cherub too?"

"Yeah, my dad is a Cherub and my mom is a human. I get a lot of shit for it too."

"Really?" Naruto's mood just went out the window.

"But there are a few cool people here that don't really care if you're half or not. Just hang with me and I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow."

"No wonder why Sarutobi said that we were going to get along."

"He really said that? I wonder if they put us together on purpose, but whatever." Gaara said shrugging his shoulders. He turns back to the mess on the floor and continues cleaning up. "Sorry about the mess. I had a room all to myself then all of a sudden I get told that I'm going to be having a new roommate. Oh and by the way, the top bunk is mine."

"How long have you been here? Naruto asks. He sits down on the bottom bunch bed.

"I've been here for practically all my life. They let you stay here for however long you want. I'm only here because my dad wanted to get rid of me."

"What about your mom?"

Gaara was picking up a pair of jeans when he paused for a slight moment, but continued to clean up. "She died giving birth to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." _Nice job at destroying the mood Uzumaki._

"What brings you here?" Gaara asks no doubt an attempt to change the subject.

_Should I tell him that I'm hiding from the Akatsuki? If he really is just like me then the Akatsuki should be after him too. It's best not to. I wouldn't want to worry him about them. He probably doesn't even know about them anyway._

"My dad thought that it would be a good way for me to learn more about Cherubs and learn to control my powers."

"What powers do you have?"

"As far as I know I can heal faster than normal. How about you?"

"Uh, it's kind of hard to explain, but you see that gorge leaning on the wall in the corner?" Gaara gestured behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around to see a gorge leaning on the wall in the corner that was probably half the size of Gaara.

"There's sand in there and I can control it. And anytime I get attacked or anything the sand comes out to protect me."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Try and hit me." Gaara held his arms out on either side of him leaving him vulnerable for Naruto to attack him.

"Are you sure?" Naruto wasn't too sure about this. He didn't want to get in trouble on the first day for punching his roommate.

"Yeah, you won't be able to touch me, I promise."

Naruto stood up and hesitantly he baled his hand up into a fist and raised it. He looked for signs of hesitation in Gaara's face, but saw nothing; only the huge smirk on his face. He brought his fist forward as hard as he could. His fist was a mere inches away from hiting Gaara square in the jaw when a wall of sand came up and blocked him causing his fist to collide with a thick wall of sand.

Naruto was full of amazement right before he felt pain shoot up from his hand up to his whole arm. "Ah fuck!" Naruto shouted. He was shaking his hand trying to get the pain to go away.

"I never knew sand could be so hard." Naruto said. The sand that was protecting Gaara returned back to the gorge in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, it's cool right? Uh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Naruto said. He stopped shaking his hand already started to feel the pain go away.

"Ever since I came here I've learned how to do so much with my powers, like this." Gaara put his hands out in front of him. There was a deep look of concentration on his face. There was a long pause then sand came out of the gorge again ans started swirling on the ground in front of him and slowly started to rise until it was Gaara's height. The sand stopped swirling and created an exact sand replica of Gaara.

Naruto stood there with his mouth wide open. If Gaara could do this with him only being part Cherub, he couldn't imagine what he'd be able to do if he was fully Cherub.

Gaara dropped his hands and immediately the copy of him fell into a pile of sand on the floor. He let out a few heavy breaths showing that he was exhausted.

"I can't hold it for long yet, but I'm getting the hang of it."

"I wish I could do something as cool as that, but all I can do is heal faster than normal."

"Hey, I thought I could only move and after only a month after I got my powers I learned that I could do so much more."

"Well I doubt there's much more I can learn with healing powers."

"You'd be surprised." Gaara let out a yawn. "We should get to bed soon. It's starting to get late and we have classes in the morning."

There was a thump from outside the window followed by a knocking on the glass.

"What the hell is that?" Gaara asks. He walks to the window and pulls back the curtains.

"Kiba?" Naruto asks surprised to see him standing out of the balcony.

Gaara turns to Naruto. "You know him?" Naruto nods and he opens the window and steps aside letting Kiba in.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asks.

"I told you I was going to come back to see you." He says. He walks towards Naruto until he was right in front of him then puts his hands on his waist and brings him in closer.

"So how are you liking the school so far?"

"Besides all the stares I was getting while I was getting a tour, it's pretty awesome."

"Don't worry, the stares will stop soon. They're just not used to seeing hybrids, crosses between human and Cherubs."

"Oh Kiba, this is Gaara. He's my roommate. Gaara this is Kiba, my boyfriend."

Kiba turned to see the red head standing awkwardly in the corner.

"Hey." Kiba said. Gaara just shyly waved back at him. Kiba turned his attention back to Naruto. "I wish I could stay longer, but I need to go."

At that Naruto seemed to be a little disappointed and Kiba noticed this.

He put his hand under Naruto's chin and lifted his head up so they were face to face. "Hey, I'll be back soon, I promise." He gave him a peck on the lips and the next thing Naruto knew, he was gone.

"Well that's something I've never seen or even heard of before." Gaara says as he classes the window and curtains.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've never seen a Cherub be with one of us. Usually they don't want anything to do with us."

"But I thought you said that the we're a few cool people here."

"That's true, and I can introduce you to them in the morning." Gaara took his shirt off and tossed it on the floor. "Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I like to sleep in my underwear."

"That's okay. I like to do the same." Well actually he liked to sleep completely naked, but this was close enough.

Gaars turned out the lights then climbed up the latter to the top bed and Naruto got into the bottom bed. He stared up at the mattress above him and watched it move as Gaara settled into bed.

"Good night." Gaara says from above.

"Good night." Naruto replies.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and hope that it was worth the wait I put you through. Also since I kind of enjoyed doing it in Divine Secrets, the question of the chapter is If you could have one superpower, what would it be and why? I would say telekinesis because I'm just lazy lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Hello everyone :D here is chapter 2 I'm going to try and make the chapters as long as I can and get post them as fast as I can so I don't keep you waiting for too long. Also There were some very interesting answers to what superpowers you guys would have. My favorite would have to be telepathy and invisibility.

* * *

Naruto was abruptly woken up by the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned as he was taken out of his dream of being at an all you can eat ramen buffet. He lazily raised his hand and slammed it on the snooze button of the alarm. If he had a choice, he would sleep in the rest of the day, but he knew his mom would start yelling for him to get up before he was late for school.

He reluctantly opened his eyes, only to close them back again because the sun was shining directly into his eyes from the window. He turned on his side and rubbed his eyes to try and get the stinging to go away. Naruto let out a sigh before sitting up in bed, the oversized frog Kiba gave him still wrapped in his arms. He put it to the side, got out of bed, and made his way to his bathroom. When he walked, he dragged his bare feet on the cold wooden floor, too exhausted to even bother to lift them up and walk properly.

He didn't fully wake up until he felt the cold water of the shower on his back. He finished in the bathroom and walked back into his room. He dried off, got dressed, and walked out of his room.

As he was walking down the stairs, Naruto got a weird feeling. He didn't know what the feeling meant or why he was even having it in the first place so he just pushed it aside thinking that it was just his imagination getting the best of him.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen expecting to see his dad sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him and his mom at the stove making breakfast but instead, he saw nothing. No food or parents which was weird because they told him they were going to be off from work today.

Naruto felt the bad feeling he had moments before come back, but worse than it was last time. The thought that they were still sleeping crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed the thought knowing that they never sleep in even on their days off. Naruto shrugged it off. _Maybe they got called in today at the last minute._

He felt his stomach growl and he was reminded that he was still hungry. He only had a few minutes before Sakura came to pick him up. He walked to the refrigerator and went to grab the milk and as soon as he did, he saw a spider crawling on it. Naruto let out a yelp as he dropped it on the floor. The milk spilled out of the carton making a small puddle of milk on the floor that started expanding by the second. He sighed realizing that he was going to have to clean it up now.

He bent down to pick the milk carton up when the spider showed up again. Naruto stood back up and felt his skin crawl at the sight of it. _Spiders are so creepy. _He took a closer look at it and noticed it wasn't an ordinary spider. Its feet were completely square and whole spider was white. For some reason he got the feeling that he's seen it somewhere before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on where.

More of them showed up around the first one and they all looked exactly the same. They all had square feet and had all white bodies. It wasn't until then that he remembered where he saw them. These were the same spiders from the hospital the night the Cherubs attacked.

Naruto backed up slowly remembering what these things can do. He was almost out of the kitchen when he bumped into something. He turned around and the first thing he saw was a red cloud with a white outline around it. He backed away and saw the Cherub with red eyes staring down at him. Naruto tried to look away remembering what happened when he looked him in the eyes, but it was too late. His eyes were already locked with his. He couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried.

"You can't hide from us." He heard the Cherub say, but his mouth didn't move at all. "We will find you."

Naruto felt something on his arms, legs, and chest and he figured it was the spiders crawling on him. He felt one crawl up the side of his neck to his face. He wanted to scream but just like in the time in the hospital, he was unable to move.

"Naruto." He heard a voice say, but he didn't know where it was coming from and it didn't sound like the Cherub's voice either. "Naruto." He heard again.

There was a sizzling noise coming from the spiders that were on his body. He knew what was coming next and this time it didn't seem like his dad was going to save him.

Naruto jumped awake. He quickly sat up in bed almost hitting his head on the bed above him.

"Finally, I've been trying to wake you up for like five minutes now. You're a really heavy sleeper." Gaara says from beside him.

Naruto groaned and rubbed his face as he felt the effects from sitting up to fast finally hit him. "What time is it?" Naruto asked. His voice came out raspy and he cleared his throat to try and fix that.

"It's twenty minutes 'till classes start." Gaara says.

"What, twenty minutes?!" Naruto asked surprised. He turned to look at Gaara and saw that he was fully dressed. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Gaara shrugged. "I thought you would enjoy having the extra time to sleep." He says.

_If I didn't dream about almost being killed by the Akatsuki I probably would've enjoyed it a little more. _Naruto thought to let out a sigh. This meant that he wouldn't have enough time to eat or even take a shower.

"I'm sorry." Gaara says sounding apologetic.

"It's okay." Naruto didn't want to make him feel bad. _At least he even bothered to wake me up at all._ He got out of bed and went to his suitcase to get his clothes and toothbrush out. He threw his clothes on the bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I'll wait for you outside so you can get dressed and stuff. Don't forget to bring your schedule." Gaara says then comes the sound of the door to their room opening then closing.

Naruto finished brushing his teeth and walked back into the room. He got dressed, grabbed his book bag, and then grabbed his schedule out of the envelope the receptionist gave him yesterday. When he walked out of the room, he noticed that all eyes were on him. There were a lot more people in the hallway now than there were yesterday. Naruto locked his room door and made his way to the elevator at the end of the hall. He tried to ignore all the stares and whispers he got as he walked, but he found that was a lot easier said than done.

He reached the elevator and pressed the button. Lucky for him, the elevator door opened as soon as he did. He got in, pressed the button for the lobby, and watched as the doors closed. He breathed a sigh once he was away from all the eyes watching him. He knew he shouldn't get too comfortable too quickly, but he just wanted to enjoy the moment while he could.

The elevator door opened and Naruto walked out. Further down the hall, he saw a boy with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair lying flat on his head and water dripping down his body. Naruto figured that he had just finished taking a shower, something he wished he had time to do this morning. A guy snuck up behind him a snatched the towel from around his waist. Before Naruto got a peak at what the guy was hiding behind the towel, he had completely disappeared into thin air.

"Hey, give it back!" He heard a voice demand, but didn't see who the voice belonged to.

The one who snatched the towel held it above his head with a huge smile on his face. "Why, you don't need it. If you want it so bad, why don't you come and get it?" He says before he runs off into another room.

"Dammit Harry, I hate when you do that." The voice says. Then came the sound of bare feet on the ground that slowly disappeared into the same room Harry ran into.

Then Naruto realized what happened. The guy that got his towel taken away had turned invisible. He would've stood there in awe a little longer, but remembered that Gaara was waiting for him outside.

When he got outside, he found Gaara leaning up against the side of the building. "About time." He says jokingly.

Naruto let out a shy laugh. "Sorry, I got side tracked." He said.

"You saw someone use their powers?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" They started walking towards the school building.

"It was used to happen to me too. When I first came here I would always get so excited whenever I saw someone use their powers, but now it's just became normal for me."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sur, what is it?"

"When you first came here, did people stare at you a lot?"

"Of course, all the time. Don't worry though, they'll stop soon. It's just that there aren't that many people like us, you know, that are half, but not everyone is like them, I met some really cool people here and I get to introduce you to them today."

They walk into the school building. This time there were a lot more people here from when he was here yesterday. He looked at the Cherubs around him. It wasn't as different from Konoha High as he expected it to be. There were even the normal high school cliques: the jocks, nerds, 'cool kids', and rebels. Naruto sighed. _It's the first day of high school all over again._

"Let's go find your locker." Gaara says and they walk upstairs to the lockers. At the top of the stairs, Gaara snatches the schedule from Naruto's hand and looks at it. "Locker 205. That's this way." He hands Naruto back the paper and leads him down a hallway.

"Your books and everything should be in there already." Gaara says once they reach his locker.

Naruto looked at the locker in front of him. It was all red and big enough to stuff a body in there. He imagined having lockers this size in his old school. There would always be someone who got shoved into their locker, most of the time it being him.

He looked for a combination lock on his locker, but couldn't find one. He couldn't even find a handle. "Uh, how do you open it?" Naruto asks turning to Gaara.

"It's the same way you unlock the gate to the school. Just put your hand on it."

Naruto did what he said and put his hand on his locker. It was just like when he did it with the gate. He felt the locker shake slightly underneath his hand and the feeling of heat start to shoot up his arm. In a matter of seconds the locker door swung open revealing several textbooks lying on the top shelf of the locker.

"That's so cool." Naruto says with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, I remember when I first opened my locker." Gaara said smiling along with him. "So what classes do you have first?"

Naruto looked at his schedule. "I have Cherub traits study, math, Cherub history, and then lunch." As he spoke, Gaara took out the textbooks that he would need for the classes.

"You have Cherub traits first period? Ouch, good luck with that." Gaara says handing the books to him.

"What do you mean? What's so bad about that class?" Naruto asks.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Well that 'ouch' didn't really sound like it was nothing."

"It's just that Mr. Mustang is a tough teacher to begin with and he's not too happy in the mornings which only makes things worse. So good luck with dealing with him on your first day. But the good news is we have lunch at the same time."

"Good, at least I don't have to be that lonely new kid eating lunch by himself."

"That's true. Come on, I still have to get my books. Luckily my locker is right by the stairs."

Gaara got his books then they went upstairs where he showed Naruto to his classroom. "Have fun." Gaara says teasingly before walking down the hall to his own class.

The bell rang and the halls cleared out quickly as people rushed to their classes. Naruto took a deep breath before opening the door. Immediately everyone turned to see who had walked in the door and all eyes were on him. He felt a wave of nervousness start to build up in him. He tried to push his nerves away so people wouldn't see that he was scared shitless. Naruto walked the rest of the way in and let the door close behind him.

"You walked in after the bell rang so therefore you are late." That teacher says. Now Naruto knows what Gaara was talking about him not being too happy in the mornings. He was sitting at his desk with his hands folded in front of his mouth. The first thing Naruto noticed was that he wore white gloves with red markings on them.

"It's obvious you're the new student. The fear is clearly written on your face."

_So much for hiding the fact that I'm nervous._

"Since you're new, I'll tell you this one time and one time only. If you walk into my class after the bell rings again there will be repercussions. Get it?" Naruto merely nodded his head too afraid to say anything.

"Good, now introduce yourself to the class and include your ninjutsu."

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"I'm judging by your reaction that you don't know what that is." Mr. Mustang said then sighed. "I expected more from your father, then again he did decide to have relations with a human so I shouldn't really expect much."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. It was one thing to talk about him. You could say whatever you wanted about him and he wouldn't care, but talking about his father was another thing. "Hi, I'm Naruto." He says to the class in an agitated voice. He walked to the back of the classroom taking a seat in the middle aisle. From what he could see, there wasn't anything different about the classroom from what he was used to at Konoha.

Mr. Mustang stood up from his desk and moved so that he was standing in front of it with his hands clasped behind his back. "Would anyone like to explain to Naruto what a ninjutsu is?" He says to the class and instantly hands rose to answer the question. He ended up calling on one of the students in the front.

"A ninjutsu is a special ability like being able to bend water or read minds." She said.

"And who are the ones who have ninjutsu?"

"Only Cherubs, and well most half breeds as well too, but they aren't as strong as a full Cherub."

"Very good. In this class you will learn about the abilities you possess, whatever they may be." He says directed to Naruto, but said boy was too angry to care about anything he was saying.

"So now that you are aware of what ninjutsu is, would you mind telling the class what yours is."

"I have healing abilities. I can heal faster than usual." Naruto says.

"Well you're in luck, we were just about to learn Tsunade. As most of you know she's a legendary medical Cherub. She started out only being able to heal herself, but then developed a way to transfer her ninjutsu to others and heal them. She was the one who started the training of medical Cherubs as well as being the first female Hokage, but you'll learn more about that in your history class. Lastly, she has incredible strength. Some might even say she has more strength in her index finger than most Cherubs have in their entire body."

"Is it true that she stores most of her energy into her forehead and once used it to regenerate herself after being split in half?" Someone asks.

"It is true that she stores her energy into her forehead, but as for the regenerating herself after being split in half, that is only true as far as legends go."

"Does she have really big boobs like in her pictures?" One of the boys asks and Naruto thought this was seeming more and more like Konoha High by the second.

"Don't get your hopes up. She's a hundred and forty-four, the only reason why she looks like that is because of her ninjutsu. She would be a better Cherub if she didn't waste her ninjutsu trying to look young."

"She's still hot." The same boy said with a shrug.

The rest of the class went on with Mr. Mustang talking about how Tsunade was a great medical Cherub. He even said that she was able to summon a giant snail that would help her heal numerous people at once.

Despite the things that he saw before, Naruto thought this all sounded like it came from someone's imagination.

Halfway through the lecture Naruto notice that the guy in front of him was furiously writing stuff down. Mr. Mustang wasn't really saying much important and no one else was writing anything he was saying down. He was mainly saying how she had a gambling addiction and how no one had a clue where she was now.

Mr. Mustang stopped talking, but the kid in front of Naruto kept furiously writing stuff down. On what, Naruto didn't know.

Mr. Mustang started making his way to the back of the classroom and everyone's eyes followed him watching as he stopped in front of the kid that was completely oblivious to his presence and still writing. Mr. Mustang snatched the paper from him and the kid finally looked up to see Mr. Mustang standing in front of him holding the paper he was just writing on in the air.

"No doing homework for another class, Mr. Wesley." Mr. Mustang says. He raises his other hand and snapped his finger. Instantly the paper in his hand caught on fire and slowly disappeared until it was nothing but ash. "I'll be sure to tell Sarutobi that you hadn't bothered to do his assignment last night. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that." He says before walking to the front of the classroom and continuing with the lesson.

Much to Naruto's relief, the class soon came to an end. He gathered his things and got up from his desk. He was almost out the classroom when Mr. Mustang said something from his desk. "Don't be late for my next class, Uzumaki. Trust me when I say that the punishments here are worse than the pathetic excuse for punishments at those human schools."

Naruto walked out of the classroom glad that he wouldn't have to set foot in that classroom again for the rest of the day. That was definitely going to be the class that he would dread going to the most. Hopefully the rest of his teachers weren't like that. It was then that he noticed he was walking aimlessly through the hall.

He stopped walking and tried to get his schedule from between the two textbooks he was holding. It was a struggle and a few people looked at him as if he was crazy, but he finally managed to get the paper from between the books, but his victory was short lived. He went to see what room his next class was in when someone bumped into him so hard they caused him to drop all of his stuff on the floor and nearly knocked him over.

"Why don't you watch where you're going." The guy that bumped into him said from over his shoulder.

"For the record, asshole, you were the one that bumped into me." Naruto said under his breath. He made sure that he didn't say that too loud. He didn't want to get in a fight on the first day, but would it still called a fight if there's no way of him actually standing a chance against him?

"Just ignore him." He hears someone say from behind him. A girl that was slightly taller than him with long black hair came up to him. "He likes to make everyone's life here a living hell." She says.

"Well he sure is doing a good job at that." Naruto says.

"I'm Katie." She introduced herself.

"I'm Naruto."

"I know who you are, everyone does."

"Well it's nice to know that I've become popular on the first day." He went to pick up the books that had been knocked down, but she stopped him, before he even got the chance to bend down.

"I got it." She says.

"Oh no thanks, but that's okay."

"No, I insist." The books on the floor slowly levitated off the ground and rose up until they were in front of Naruto. He watched as the books stacked themselves on top of each other and his schedule made its way to the top of the small pile.

"Thanks." Naruto said grabbing the floating pile of books. "That's so cool. I've only seen that in movies. I never thought I'd get to see it done in real life. Can you read minds and all that too?"

"Actually I can."

Really? Then what number am I thinking of?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Two."

"Wow, you really can read minds, or you're just a really good guesser."

She giggled. "I can do way more than just read minds. I can know everything there is to know about a person just by looking into their eyes. Like when I look at you, I know that you are…"She stared into Naruto's eyes and it seemed as if she was searching for something. "You're sixteen, you're gay, awe and you have a boyfriend. His name is Kiba, he's a Cherub and he is _really _cute. I can also see that your mom is a human and your dad is…" Her eyes widened and she no longer searched in Naruto's eyes. "You," She raised an accusing finger. "You're the son of Minato."

"Yeah, he's my dad. Why, is that bad?"

"That's the complete opposite of bad. He's one of the greatest Cherubs alive. Do you know what this means?" Naruto gave her a blank look obviously not knowing where she was going with this. "If people knew that you were the son of Minato then no one would mess with you or even think about it."

"That sounds good and all, but I rather not have people be scared of me because of who my father is."

"That's reasonable." She said. _In that case, it'll be our little secret. _Naruto hears her say, but doesn't see her mouth move and for a second he thought he was going crazy, but realized that she was in his head.

"So, what class do you have now? I could help you find it if you'd like." She offered.

Naruto looked down at his now conveniently placed schedule. "I have math in room 309."

"Great, me too. Come on we should get going before we're late." She started leading him down the hall to the staircase.

"So what school did you go to before coming here?" Katie asked.

"I went to Konoha High."

"Konoha High? I've never heard of it and I thought there was only one Cherub school in Konoha and that was Orochimaru's Academy. Is it a new school or something?"

"Uh, actually it's not a Cherub school. It's a human school."

"Wow, you to an all human school? Is it like what they portray it as in movies?"

"Well it depends on what movie you're referring to."

"Do they really make you stay after school if you don't follow the rules and misbehave?"

"Yeah, we call it detention."

"What purpose does that serve?" Does that really help to punish you guys?"

"No, everyone thinks it's a waste of time."

"It sure sounds like it is." They walked into the crowded classroom and instantly the class became quiet once Naruto stepped in.

He felt their eyes follow him as he made his way to the front of the room. He thought he would be used to people staring at him by now, but he was wrong. Each time he felt someone's eyes on him, it made him feel as uncomfortable as the last person did.

"Good Morning Mr. Izumo." Katie says. "I would like to introduce you to your new student, Naruto Uzumaki." She gestures to the nervous blond next to her.

"Hi." Naruto says nervously.

"So this is the Naruto everyone's been talking about." Mr. Izumo says.

"People are talking about me?"

"Well of course they are. It's not every day that you get to see someone who's only part Cherub." The bell rang signaling the start of class. "Alright, time to begin class. You two take your seats. Naruto feel free to sit wherever you want."

"Come one, you can sit next to me." Katie says. She walks to a seat in the middle of the room and Naruto took the seat next to her. Maybe she was one of the 'cool' people Gaara was talking about. If there were more people like her at this school then maybe he wouldn't have as bad a time here as he thought.

Mr. Izumo started the lesson and halfway through it Naruto noticed that this was similar to the stuff they were learning back at Konoha. So Kiba was telling the truth when he said some of the classes would be similar.

After the easy math class, Naruto stood up from his desk and gathered his things. This time he made sure that his schedule was on top of the pile.

"What class do you have next?" Katie asks.

"Cherub history, room 319." Naruto says.

"I don't have that class now, but the room is down the hall. Are you going to be able to avoid getting your books knocked to the ground this time?"

"I think I can manage that." Naruto said.

"Good, I'll see you around." Katie said before walking out of the classroom.

Naruto got his bag and books then made his way out the classroom. He walked down the hall to his next class and he was glad that after this he had lunch. At least he won't be alone, he'll be able see Gaara and whoever it was he was supposed to be introducing him to.

Naruto walked into the class and just as he expected, people turned and stared at him. He even saw a few similar faces that were in his last two classes still turn to stare at him like everyone else. Naruto just walked with his head down to the back of the classroom like he did his first period class and took a seat in the last row next to a window.

He turns to look out the window and notices that he can see the gate to the school from here. It was just like Kiba said yesterday. He couldn't see anything past the gate. It was like it had been blacked out. It amazed him how they could create something like that. Maybe if he was lucky, he could learn to make something like that while he was here. The bell rang and grabbed his attention away from the gate.

"Okay class, my name is Ms. Guren. The only reason I say that is because we have a new student joining us today." She said and Naruto really wished she hadn't. Now everyone in the room had turned their attention to him.

Naruto slouched down in his chair and wished he could be like the guy from earlier and just turn invisible.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Ms. Guren says.

Naruto felt a lump in his throat preventing him from speaking and he had to clear it to be able to speak, but when he did, his voice came out shaky. "Um hi, I'm Naruto and…yeah." He said. He probably could've came up with more to say than that if it weren't for all the eyes staring at him.

"Well Naruto, in this class you'll learn all about the Cherub community and how we came to be. As well as those in history that helped us to get to where we are today. I'm sure you're familiar with one person in particular."

At that Naruto guessed she was talking about his dad who apparently was a famous Hokage.

"Speaking of those in history," Ms. Guren continued. "Everyone take your textbooks out and turn to page 103. Today we're going to be learning about the three legendary Sannin. Before I start the lesson, would anyone care to tell us who one of the Sannins are?" Immediately eager hands were in the air ready to give the name of one of the Sannins. "Yes." Ms. Guren called on one of the students in the front.

"Jiraiya." The student answers.

"The Toad Sage very good, one of my personal favorites. Anyone know who the other two are?"

She calls on another student. "Orochimaru." They say.

"The Snake Sannin. He's a very interesting one and you'll find out why later on. Only one more Sannin left." She calls on someone else.

"Um, I wanted to ask a question instead. Is it true that Orochimaru did experiments on other Cherubs and fought against Sarutobi?" The ask.

"Yes, that is true, but I don't want to go into too much detail because we'll be leaning about a few of his experiments a little later on." She calls on someone else to give her the name of the last Sannin.

"Lady Tsunade." They say.

"Lady Tsunade the Slug Princess, granddaughter of the first Hokage, first female Hokage, and last, but not least, the legendary sucker."

"So the rumors of her gambling addictions are true." A student says.

"They are indeed, but besides the gambling addictions as well as the alcoholism, she is one to look up to, ladies. So it seems like you all are familiar with the Sannin, but do you know about the-" She was cut off by the door to the classroom opening.

A boy with short black hair walked in and everyone turned their attention towards him.

_At least I wasn't the only one who got all the attention when I walked in. _Naruto thought.

"Well it's nice of you to finally join us, Jarod." Ms. Guren says.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I kind of over slept." He says. Even though he was apologizing for being late, it didn't seem as if he really cared.

"I don't care for the reason why you're late to my class, just take your seat and open your textbook to page 103."

Jarod closes the door behind him and walks to the back of the classroom to the only empty desk all the while dragging his feet on the floor. It seemed like he wasn't even putting much effort into walking because it took him at least two minutes to get to his seat which happened to be next to Naruto. He finally sat down and took out his book.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, would anyone happen to know the apprentice each one of the Sannin took under their wing?"

"Isn't Orochimaru teaching someone by the name of Kabuto or something?"

"That's correct. Anyone know who Tsunade's and Jiraiya's apprentices are? Or in Jiraiya's case, were." She asked, but no one raised their hand. "Come one, not even a guess? Well in that case, first person to find out who their apprentices were in the textbook gets extra credit."

At that everyone went skimming through the textbook trying to find the answer. Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't so keen on getting the extra credit. He always found it to be useless unless you really needed the points which, considering he just started today, wasn't the case for him.

He put his elbow on the desk and leaned the side of his face in the palm of his hand as he leisurely went through the textbook. He hated regular history at his old school, but maybe he would get lucky and this history would actually be interesting.

"Hey." He hears someone whisper. He just ignores it knowing that it wasn't directed towards him.

"_Pssst_" The same person goes. Naruto guessed that whoever they were calling was across the room and couldn't hear them. "Half Cherub, blond kid." They said and this time there was no mistaking that the person was trying to get his attention.

Naruto turned and saw that the guy sitting next to him, the one that came in late, was the one that was calling him.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked.

"Naruto."

"Cool, my name's Jarod. Hey, want to see something cool? Check this out." He stuck his hand out straight with his palm facing upward.

Naruto didn't know what he was supposed to be looking at. It was just his palm. Then he started to think that this was some sort of scheme to trick him. A prank to play on the new kid who happened to be part Cherub. Then he saw a flicker of light in his hand. The light slowly grew revealing a small flame in the palm of his hand.

Naruto was amazed by the fact that he was actually holding fire in his hand, but was scared at the same time. What if the classroom caught on fire?

"If you think that's cool, then watch this." He places his other hand above the flame and moves it above the flame and brings it down until his hands are clasped together and the flame was smothered out. He moves his hands against each other, then lifts his hand to reveal a small bird made completely out of fire. It even spread out its wings and hopped around his hand as if it were alive.

If Naruto could form any words right now, the only thing he'd manage to say would be 'wow'.

"Jarod," Ms. Guren says catching both of their attention. Jarod dropped his hands, extinguishing the fire, and turned to the front of the class ",would you like to tell us who the apprentices are?"

"No, I think I'll pass, thank you. It's not like I need the extra credit anyway." He says with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh I beg to differ. And unless you want to go to Hashirama's office, I suggest you tell us who they are."

Jarod's smile faded. "I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't know." He says and it seems as if he ran out of witty remarks.

"Yes, it's pretty obvious that you don't. Can somebody else give me the apprentices?"

"Jiriya actually took three people as his apprentice, Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko and Tsunade's apprentice is Shizune."

"Excellent." She turns her attention back to Jarod. Maybe you should pay more attention to my class and less on using your powers. Don't let me catch you again."

"Yes ma'am." Jarod said sounding defeated.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He did have a part in it too, but he didn't get any of the blame for it. Maybe it was because he was the new kid.

When the bell rang, Naruto got up and left the classroom. He made his way downstairs to the lockers where he ended up getting lost and spending at least three minutes trying to find his locker.

"There you are, what took you so long?" Gaara said as he saw the blond from down the hall. He was standing by Naruto's locker apparently waiting for him.

"Sorry, I got lost." Naruto said feeling a little embarrassed. He put his hand to his locker to open it, put his tuff away, and closed it.

"So, how is your first day here going so far?" Gaara asks as he leads Naruto downstairs.

"Well, I got stared at the whole time in all my classes and you could have warned me that Mr. Mustang was a total asshole." Naruto says. They exit the school building and Gaara leads the way across the school grounds to the cafeteria.

Just like yesterday, the sky was completely covered by clouds with no trace of the sun. Naruto started to wonder if the sun ever showed up here.

"Hey, I did warn you that he wasn't in the best of moods in the mornings."

"Yeah, but you never said anything about him being a complete ass."

"Well he's always like that. You'll get used to it soon and the staring will die down by the end of the week. Other than the problems with Mr. Mustang and the stares, how were the rest of your classes?"

"My math class was easy. It was basically the same stuff I learned at my old school and my Cherub history class was interesting. Some guy came in late then starts playing with fire in the middle of class."

"So I'm guessing you had an interesting day so far."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Now it gets even better because now I get to initiate you into my group."

They walked into the cafeteria building and the first thing Naruto noticed was that it was twice as big as Konoha High's. There were huge windows along the walls and pillars going down the middle. Other than that, it was just like what he was used to; filled with noise, crowded with students, each of them sitting at a table with their cliques and selective group of friends and the long lunch line of students waiting to get their food.

They made their way onto the line and Naruto noticed that there was a larger variety of food. Some of them he hasn't even heard of before.

Once they got their food, Gaara led him to a table placed in the back of the cafeteria next to a huge glass window that let whatever little light there was outside in.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you all to-"

"Naruto," Katie says interrupting Gaara. ",it's nice to see you again."

"Hi, Katie." Naruto says as he takes a seat at the table.

"You two already met?" Gaara asks taking a seat as well.

"Yeah, we have math together." Katie says answering his question.

"Hi, half Cherub blond kid." Naruto hears a familiar voice say. He turns to see the guy from his history class sitting at the end of the table.

"Hi, Jarod, right?" Naruto said and Jarod nodded his head confirming he was right.

"You know him too?" Gaara asks. "Yeah, he's in my history class." Jarod says.

"Does anyone else know him?"

"Well now that you mention it, he does look kind of familiar." A boy sitting right across from Naruto says. He has spiky brown hair and bright green eyes. He squints and leans in closer trying to remember where he remembers him from. "Oh!" he says with a snap of his fingers and his eyes go back to normal. "You're the kid I almost ran into yesterday. Sorry about that by the way. My name's Jasper."

It took Naruto a while to realize what he was talking about but he soon remembered the guy on the skateboard that almost hit him in the halls when Sarutobi was giving him the tour. He also remembers him phasing through the elevator door.

"So you're the one that ran me over with the skateboard." Naruto says.

"_Almost_, but I didn't." He corrected.

"That's a cool ninjutsu by the way." Naruto said remembering the new word he learned during first period.

"Thank you."

"I remember seeing you too. It was this morning I think." A boy with short red hair, light brown eyes and freckles says. "We didn't properly meet though, the name's Kevin.

Naruto remembered him as the guy that got his towel taken away from him then turned invisible. "Oh yeah, I remember seeing you, or not seeing you rather." He says referring to his turning invisible.

"Yeah, sorry, we had to sort of meet like that. That guy can be sort of an ass sometimes."

"Well this is just great." Gaara says sarcastically. "I thought I would have the pleasure of introducing everyone when you've already met him."

"Hey, I didn't get to meet him." A girl with dark purple hair and eyes the same shade of purple as her hair says.

"Naruto, this Annabel, Annabel, this is Naruto." Gaara says.

"Nice to meet you." She says with a smile.

"So Naruto, what brings you here?" Jarod asks.

"My dad thought it would be a good way for me to learn more about Cherubs." Naruto says. He decided that was better than he was trying to hide from a secrete organization that hunted people who were half Cherub.

"Where did you go before coming here?" Annabel asks.

"I went to a human high school in Konoha."

"Wow, really?" Gaara asks sounding surprised. "What are they like? The only time we get to see humans is when they let us go out into the city."

"Well they're just like the people here minus the wings and the powers."

"Why didn't you go to a Cherub school?"

"I didn't even know that I was part Cherub until two days ago. I mean I knew they existed, but I never knew that I was one, or at least part one."

"Wait, how did you know they existed if you didn't know you were one?" Katie asks.

"Uh, well…" Naruto trailed off. He didn't know if he wanted to let them know about his personal life just yet.

"Was it that guy that came to see you last night, you boyfriend?" Gaara asks.

_So much for not letting them know my personal life yet._ "Yeah." Naruto said with a sight blush.

"Aww, he came to visit you, that's so cute." Annabel said making him blush even more.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised that they let me in the school on such short notice."

"You shouldn't be surprised; they let anyone into this school." Kevin says.

"And even if they didn't just take anyone, they would definitely still take you. You're the son of the fourth Hokage." Katie says, but soon realizes her mistake. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that."

Everyone at the table looked at Naruto with a look of shock. "Your father in the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze?" Gaara asks.

"Yeah." Naruto says.

"So the rumors of the fourth Hokage having a child with a human are true." Jasper says.

"Dude, that's awesome. I can't wait to tell people that I'm friends with the fourth Hokage's son." Jarod says.

"No, don't." Katie said. "He doesn't want anyone to know. I was supposed to keep it a secret, but…failed."

"What, why not?! Do you know what would happen if you told people you were the son of Minato? You'd become the most popular kid in the school." Jarod tries to persuade Naruto.

"Yeah, but I rather people like me for me, not for who my dad is." Naruto said.

"Well in that case, you can trust us to keep quiet about it." Jasper Says.

"I'm sorry, I suck at keeping secretes." Katie apologizes. "I can erase their memories if you want."

"No way." Jasper objects. "The last time you did that to me, I couldn't remember my birthday for a month."

"Okay, okay." Katie said dropping the idea.

"So what's he like?" Kevin asks. "Is Minato as fast as the legends say he is?"

Naruto remembered how his dad disappeared in a blink of an eye the night of the Cherub attack. "Yeah, he's really fast." Naruto says.

"That's so cool. I've looked up to him ever since I was little and have every single trading card and poster there is of him."

"How about we not freak Naruto out by telling him how much of a creepy fanboy we are of his father." Jasper says. Everyone laughs and Kevin blushes in embarrassment.

"Did you inherit any of you father's speed?" Katie asks.

"No, well actually I have fast healing abilities if that counts."

"Cool, like Lady Tsunade." Jasper says which is weird since Naruto's been hearing about her all day so far.

"Yeah, and I've already seen what you guys can do, well except for Annabel."

"Oh I'm able to control the weather, but I don't really have the hang of it yet." She says.

"Wow really?"

"Yeah," Jasper says. "People say that she's the reason why it's always cloudy here. Apparently it used to be sunny every day, not a cloud in the sky, until she came here."

"Shut it, Jasper before I send you whirling in a tornado." Annabel says. Her once dark purple hair turned red and so did her eyes.

Naruto's jaw dropped from what just happened. Annabel noticed the way Naruto was looking at her and turned her gaze from Jasper. Immediately her hair and eyes turned back to their original dark purple color. "Oh and my hair changes color too depending on my emotions. I don't know why it does that though."

"That's so cool."

"What?! You think a stupid hair trick is cool and you never said anything about me making a bird out of fire." Jarod complained.

"Well you did it in the middle of class then ended up getting caught."

"Alright, I'll just do it again." He says. He puts his hand flat out just like he did before and a look of concentration settled on his face. Shortly after, a small flame started flickering in the palm of his hand. He brought his other hand above the flame then brought it down to smother it and rubbed his hands together.

"You're still trying to do that trick?" Katie says.

"Yes, but this time is different. I can actually do it."

"Considering you've said that every time before you tried to do it and failed, I'm guessing this is going to be a repeat of that." Gaara says.

"I showed Naruto it before." Jarod lifts his hand to reveal the same fire bird in the palm of his hand like before, but this time the flames extinguished soon after he lifted his hand.

"Hm, that was good. You're actually getting better at that." Annabel said."

"No, I can hold it for longer, I swear." Jarod whined.

"Yeah of course you can." Kevin teased.

"I really can, but with all the negative attitudes it makes it harder for me to concentrate."

"Yeah, 'cause that's what it was." Gaara said sarcastically.

The bell rings and everyone in the cafeteria started making their way back to the main school building.

"What classes do you have now?" Gaara asks Naruto once they reach his locker.

Naruto opened his locker then checked his schedule to see what classes he had next. "Intro to jutsus, enchantment studies, and chemistry." Naruto read off of his schedule. _I thought Kiba said some of the classes would be the same as the ones I was used to, but the only ones that are the same are math and science._

Gaara gets the books out of Naruto's locker for him and hands them to him. "Will you be able to find your classes or would you like me to walk you there?" Gaara asks.

"No, I think I can find it, thanks." Naruto says.

"Okay, see you back in our room." Gaara says before walking off to his own locker.

Despite having felt confident about being able to find his next class, Naruto ended up getting lost. He ended up walking to the opposite end of the hallway that he was supposed to and was now rushing to the other end before the bell rang. He didn't want another incident like this morning to happen again. Luckily for him, he walked into the classroom just before the bell rang.

"Hello Naruto." The teacher says. "Go ahead and grab a seat.

/

Classes ended and Naruto was making his way back to his room. His last three classes flew by mainly because he wasn't giving is full attention to them. His jutsus and enchantment class were just filled with them reading the textbook and his chemistry class was just as boring as the one back at Konoha.

Naruto unlocked the door to his room and saw Gaara. He must have just gotten here not too long ago, because he was just putting his bag down.

"Hey, how did the rest of your classes go?" Gaara asks.

Naruto shrugged. "They were pretty boring." He said as he placed his bag on the floor and sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, those are the most boring classes, but they can be interesting at times." Gaara agreed. "So what did you think of everyone in m group?"

"They seem nice, I wish everyone in the school was like them."

"Yeah, they were the first friends I've made here and the first ones that didn't look at me like I was an alien from another planet."

"Speaking of that, when did you say the staring would stop?"

"Probably by the end of the week."

"Well looks like I have to go through six more days of people staring at me."

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter and tell me what you think of Gaara's group of friends. Oh and if you didn't know Guren isn't a made up character she's a character in Naruto. I'm curious to see how many people remember her.

**Question of the Chapter:**What anime is Mr. Mustang from?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**I'm soooooooo sorry for the long wait, I've just been really busy and had trouble finding time to write, but I hope you all enjoy the chapter :) Also the poll for favorite Akatsuki has closed so the top five will be in the story at some point, but I might also throw in one or two more

* * *

"Hey, hey Naruto wake up." Gaara said to Naruto as he tried to shake the blond awake.

Naruto groaned. "Come on mom, give me five more minutes." He said. His voice came out shaky and tired. He turned on his side so that he was facing away from Gaara.

"Okay one, I'm not your mother and two, the last time I let you sleep in you got mad at me, so wake up!" Gaara gave him a hard shove and Naruto reluctantly woke up.

Naruto sighed. "Alright, I'm up." He said. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Finally, you're so hard to wake up. This better not be an everyday thing." Gaara complained. "Here, I brought this for you." Naruto turned to see that Gaara was holding out a towel in his direction and he himself was wearing one around his waist and water dripping down his body. It was obvious that he just got done taking a shower.

Naruto takes the towel from him. "After you take a shower, I can take you to the cafeteria for breakfast." Gaara says.

At the mention of food Naruto felt his stomach growl. "Good, because I can use some food right now." He stood up, wrapped the towel around his waist, and made his way out the room to the elevator.

When he got downstairs, he saw guys making their way in and out of the shower room. He suddenly felt nervous and a little uneasy about having to shower with all these people around. It was something he wasn't used to. Back in Konoha, it was optional to take a shower after gym and he opted out of being naked in front of a bunch of guys every time. But now he didn't have much of a choice but to.

He took a deep breathe trying to push his nerves aside and trudged down the hall to the shower room. He was already self-conscious to begin with and it didn't help that when he walked into the shower room almost all the boys turned around to stare at him while he was half-naked. Naruto felt his face start to become warm and he knew he was starting to blush from all the unwanted attention he was getting.

He noticed that there were stalls and he was overly joyed about not having to be out right naked in front of everyone. He didn't want to draw any more attention to himself by blushing so he quickly entered an empty stall to hide from all the looks making sure he locked the stall behind him.

He breathed a sigh then took the towel from around his waist and stripped out of his boxers. He hung them both over the stall door and the first thing came to his mind was someone stealing it resulting in him trying to get to his room without anyone seeing him naked. Unlike Kevin, he couldn't make himself invisible so practically everyone would see him naked. Naruto shuddered at the thought. He will definitely be keeping an eye on his towel.

He went to turn the shower on, but saw three different knobs and he didn't know which one did what. He took a chance and turned the one to the far right. Instantly he got a face full of cold water and nearly fell, but caught his balance right before he did. He quickly turned the knob to the far left and felt as the water started to warm up. He started to relax and quickly washed up not wanting to be here longer than he had to.

When he was done, he dried off then put his boxers back on before wrapping the towel around his waist just in case someone tried to snatch his towel like what happened to Kevin yesterday.

Naruto got back to his room and saw that Gaara was already fully dressed. "If you're not comfortable getting dressed in front of me, I can leave if you want." Gaara offered.

Naruto wished that he was actually comfortable enough so he wouldn't have to kick Gaara out of their room, but that wasn't the case. "Yeah, thanks." Naruto said.

Gaara grabbed his bag before walking to the door. "I'll be waiting outside, but try not to take too long, I'm starving."

Naruto smiled knowing that he wasn't the only one who couldn't wait to eat. Gaara left the room and Naruto quickly got dressed then went outside finding Gaara in the same spot he was in yesterday, leaning up against the building. He got off of the building and started leading the way to the cafeteria.

"I still can't believe that you're the Fourth Hokage's son." Gaara says. "I mean, now that I think about it you do kind of look like him."

"Yeah, it's the blond hair and blue eyes." Naruto says. "I get that a lot."

"Why didn't you tell me anything? Yeah you didn't want anyone to know, but we're roommate and I can sure keep a secret better than Kate ever could."

"Well it never came up in a conversation until lunch yesterday and I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Well think again, my friend. I'd kill to have him as a father over mine any day."

"Your dad can't be that bad."

"You have no idea how wrong you are. You don't know how hard it is to forgive a man that sent you away to this school just to get rid of you. Not to mention the other things he's done to me or rather tried to do to me." Gaara replied. It was clear that he was becoming upset from talking about him. Naruto made a mental note not to bring up the topic of Gaara's dad again seeming as it was a touchy subject for him.

After they got breakfast, they made their way to the main school building. "So what classes do you have first?" Gaara asked once they reached Naruto's locker.

"Don't I have that asshole Mr. Mustang first?" Naruto says.

"No, you have classes at different times and not all the classes are the same every day." Gaara explains.

Naruto took out his schedule and saw that on Tuesdays he had weaponry class first then after that, the asshole Mr. Mustang, math then lunch. Gaara helped him get the books that he'd need.

"You think you can make it to class on your own this time? I mean, without getting lost." Gaara joked.

"Yes, I can handle myself. I'm not a baby you know." Naruto said as he closed his locker.

"Hey, I'm just making sure. Wouldn't want you to get into any more trouble with Mr. Mustang again by being half a second late to his class."

"Why is he so strict anyway?"

"No one knows, but there's a rumor that he was never always this mean. Apparently he was actually nice once."

"I would so pay to see that."

"Well you would have to wait on a very long line for that." Gaara joked. "I got to go pack for my classes. I'll see you at lunch." He says before walking off to his locker.

Naruto made his way to his first period class. Lucky for him, he made it there without walking to the wrong side of the hall like yesterday.

The bell rang a few seconds after he entered the room. "Good morning class, everyone go ahead and take your seats." The teacher said with great enthusiasm. Maybe a little too much enthusiasm for this early in the morning. "You must be Naruto." He says turning his attention to the blond. Naruto nodded. "I suggest you sit in the front. Today we have quite an interesting lesson."

Naruto took his advice and sat in the last available seat in the front. "Good choice." The teacher said with a smirk on his face.

He turns his attention to the rest of the students. "All right class, just like I said before, today's lesson is going to be an interesting one and that's because," he went behind his desk, pulled out a briefcase, and placed it on top of the desk. ", we have this. Well not this exactly, but what's inside of this. Now, a lot of you will know what's in here, but before I reveal what it is, I just want to say how rare of a weapon this is and that we are beyond lucky to have gotten it and even more lucky that the school is even allowing me to show this to you."

"Now," He continued. "Who wants me to stop rambling and open the briefcase already?" Everyone in the classroom raised their hand even Naruto found himself become curious as to what was in the briefcase.

"Alrighty then." The teacher said with a smirk. He unlocked the briefcase, took out the item, and held it up in the air flat in his palms. "Behold, the Cherub dagger." He said.

The dagger was all silver and about twelve inches long. The light gleamed off of it and it looked as if it's never even been used before. The class was filled with gasps and 'wows' from the students and Naruto wondered what was so special about the dagger other than it looking brand new.

"This dagger," The teacher starts. He drops his hands, but the dagger stays floating in the air, slowly rotating. "Is a very special one and judging by your reactions, most of you know why it's so special. This, ladies and gentlemen, is the only dagger that can kill a Cherub."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I thought the only thing that could kill a Cherub was another Cherub." Naruto said remembering what Kiba had told him.

"That was true, until this was created. This weapon was made by a human back in the late 1700's. He was supposed to be an ally with us, but apparently he had something else in mind. The whole time that we were allied with him, he had a little side project and this is the result of that project, a weapon that could easily kill a Cherub no matter how powerful they are. Now, you might be thinking 'how can a weapon last this long without rusting or having a single stain on it. Well, my dear students, that is due to what the blade is made of. You see, Danzou created this weapon only using three things: silver, titanium and what makes the dagger dangerous to Cherubs…" He dragged on. "Cherub's blood. How he was able to get his hands on Cherub's blood we don't know, but what we do know is that this is the most dangerous weapon there is."

"If it's so dangerous, why hasn't anyone destroyed it?" Someone ask.

"We've tried that, but it seems like the Cherub's blood makes it indestructible somehow. And even if we could destroy it, there are people recreating the weapon as we speak, or attempting to I should say. It's not as easy to create as it might sound."

The class continued with him talking about the 'most powerful weapon in the world'. The bell rang a little after. Naruto left the room and made his way to his next class. Even though the class ended, he couldn't stop thinking about the lesson. _Maybe if my dad and Kiba had that dagger it would make getting rid of the Akatsuki a lot easier. Wait, what's their plan on getting rid of them anyway? Do they plan on killing them? _Naruto remembered what Kiba said happened to a Cherub when they kill another; their wings turn gold. If seeing Sasuke's black wings made him feel scared then he couldn't imagine what kind of feeling the golden wings would give.

Naruto pushed the thought aside. Obviously they know what they're doing, right? Besides, he had to focus on getting to Mr. Mustang's class before the bell rang and he had another bitch fit at him for being late.

"Nice to see you Mr. Uzumaki and with two minute to spare." Mr. Mustang says once Naruto enters the classroom. "Now, was it really that hard for you to get here on time?"

Naruto completely ignored his comment and glared at him in response, but he seemed to be oblivious to the look he was giving him because he kept the same smug smirk on his face. Naruto turned and marched his way to the seat he had yesterday in the back of the room.

Students slowly started to fill the room, but they all started rushing in the closer it got to the beginning of class. It was a known rule to never be late for Mr. Mustang's class unless you wanted to get him mad at you for being late. It wasn't long until the bell rang signaling the start of class.

Mr. Mustang stood up from his desk and the class fell silent. "Today, you will be learning about the five different ninjutsu elements, also known as chakara natures, and how to counter them." He says as he makes his way to stand in front of his desk. "I'm pretty sure you all are familiar with the five elements, but just in case would anyone like to list them?"

"Water, fire, earth, wind, and lightning I think." One of the students says.

"That's correct. Now as for their opposites. It's a given that water and fire can combat each other, but what about the other three?" No one raised their hands and Mr. Mustang let out a sigh. "To fight someone whose ninjutsu element is earth, it's best to use lightning against them. As for lightning, it's weak against wind. I suggest you all remember this considering this is very important information.

"Wait, Mr. Mustang," A student call out. "Wouldn't wind be effective against fire too?"

"Actually it wouldn't. Wind would have the complete opposite effect against fire. Instead of extinguishing it, it'll enlarge it."

"How, it would be the same thing as blowing out a candle or something."

"Is that so? You seem really confident in your theory."

"Well yeah. I'm sure it can't be that different."

Mr. Mustang smirked. "Alright then, class is being moved to the outside arena. Everyone gather your things and start making your way there, I'll be there shortly after. Oh and try not to disturb the other classes going on." He left the classroom and all the students started gathering their thing. Naruto had no idea where the arena was despite Sarutobi's tour. He would had to make sure to follow the crowd to keep from getting lost.

The class started making their way out of the classroom and to the arena. Despite Mr. Mustang telling them to be quiet in the halls, they were all talking and most likely disturbing the other classes going on.

Outside, they all gathered around the arena. While everyone talked to each other, Naruto just stood there quietly. He didn't know anyone and he sure wasn't going to make an effort to do so nor did it look like anyone was going to try to talk to him and to be honest he was okay with it. He just stood there admiring the statues of his dad and the other Hokages.

He wondered what his dad was doing right now. What his mom was doing. The first thing that came to mind was that they were both working at the hospital, but would Minato still be working if he was supposed to get rid of the Akatsuki?

There was the sound of laughter that brought Naruto out of his thoughts. He saw the laughter was coming from a small group not too far from him. He remembered his own group of friends that he left back in Konoha, Edward included. He wondered how they were all doing. If Ino and her group were still giving them problems.

For the first time since coming here, Naruto felt a pang of homesickness. He so badly wished that he could go back, back to his old life and friends. This whole thing, finding out that he was part Cherub, being attacked by a secrete organization whose goal is to capture him and others like him, moving halfway across the world leaving all the people he knew and cared about to come to a school full of people he didn't know and were nothing like him. It all just happened so fast. The least he wished he could do is spend time with Kiba.

Speaking of Kiba, where was he? He said that he'll try to find time to come visit him, he never said how often that would be though. He wanted so badly to just be with him, but he knew how difficult that would be now, but he couldn't help the longing he had to not be alone. Well he wasn't really alone, he made a friend the first day here and he even met a few more nice people too. They'd never replace his old friends, but they would still keep him from being alone for however long he was supposed to stay here which he wished wouldn't be long. But with the way his luck is at the moment, he'll be staying here a lot longer than he hoped.

In the distance, Mr. Mustang was making his way towards the arena. Next to him was the lady from the front desk. Compared to Mr. Mustang, she looked even younger than Naruto had first thought. Maybe she was closer to his age than he believed.

They made their way on to the arena and turned to face the crowd of students who all stopped talking to give them their full attention. The secretary noticed Naruto standing in the crowd and gave him the same look she did when he first came here. The same look everyone else here gives him.

Naruto tried to ignore the look and pay attention to Mr. Mustang, but he could still feel her eyes on him.

"Alright, so James, what did you believe would happen when fire was put against wind?" Mr. Mustang asks.

"The fire would be put out by the wind." He says.

"Right, now let's test that and see if it's true and to do that, I have Ms. Miles here to help me out with the wind element."

"Hey Ms. Miles." Some boys said. She smiled and waved toward them.

"So Ms. Miles, if you would do us the honors."

"Sure thing." she says then walks to the opposite side of the arena.

Ms. Miles and Mr. Mustang were now facing each other from opposite ends of the arena. "Are you ready?" Mr. Mustang shouts from across the arena and Ms. Miles nodes her head then takes a deep breathe in and holds it.

Mr. Mustang lifts his right hand and places his thumb and index finger together. Naruto remembered in class when he snapped and the paper he was holding caught on fire and he guessed something similar was going to happen.

Before Mr. Mustang snapped, he turned to look at the students all watching them with anticipation. "I suggest you all take a few steps back." He says.

Taking his advice, everyone moved back from the arena, but made sure that they still had a good view.

Mr. Mustang turned back to face Ms. Miles. He snapped and just like Naruto thought, a small string of fire was sent in Ms. Miles's direction. She released the breath she was holding, sending a gust of wind towards the flame.

As soon as the wind met the fire, despite what was suggested that the flame would be extinguished by the wind, it expanded and spread up and over the sides of the arena. Everyone had to cover their eyes from how bright the flame was. It was even so close that they could feel the heat coming off of it.

Mr. Mustang raised his hand, immediately the flames started to get smaller until they were completely extinguished.

There was chatter throughout the crowd about how 'cool' and 'amazing' that was and also a few complaints about almost being caught on fire. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't have someone to share his excitement with. Even though he's seen Cherubs use their powers before, he still couldn't get used to it. It was something otherworldly that he just started to discover.

"Alright, settle down." Mr. Mustang says trying to get their attention. He and Ms. Miles made their way to the center of the arena facing the crowd of students. The chatter died down right before Mr. Mustang started to speak. "As you all could see, wind doesn't necessarily combat fire, but rather fuels it." He looks down at his watch. "And on that note, class dismissed."

/

Naruto made his way to his locker after third period. After an interesting morning, it was time for him to have lunch. The good thing was he already had a group to sit with so he wouldn't have to spend it alone.

He reached his locker and stuffed his books in then closed it shut. Just then, Gaara came up to him.

"Hey, you ready?" Gaara asks.

"Yeah, let's go, I'm starving." Naruto says and they start the walk down the stairs.

"So, how is your day going so far?" Gaara asks as they reach the bottom of the stairs and exit the school building to the cafeteria

"It was good, especially Mr. Mustang's class." Naruto says.

"That's the first time I ever heard someone say that they actually enjoyed his class. What did you guys do?"

"We went to the arena and he showed us what happens when fire goes against wind."

"Lucky, he made my class read about the different natures from the textbooks."

"Hey, that's kind of exciting too."

"In what way is that exciting?"

"Well it could be….if you really like reading."

"Well that, my dear friend, is something I _don't _like to do."

"Wow, you've known me for two days and you're already calling me your friend. Aren't we moving a little too fast in our relationship?" Naruto joked as they walked through the cafeteria door and got onto the lunch line.

"True, but we're roommates. It's better that we're friends and don't hate each other. Don't tell me your boyfriend will get jealous about us being friends will he? He doesn't seem like the type of guy I want to mess with." Gaara teased.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "He's not the jealous type. Now my ex on the other hand." He said referring to Edward. They got their food and were now walking to the back table where the rest of the group was sitting.

"How did you two meet?" I mean it's not every day that you see a human and a Cherub dating. Well a part human that is and especially a gay couple at that."

"We went to the same school and I immediately fell for him. Apparently he did too because he said he fell in love as soon as he laid eyes on me."

"Aww how cute. So basically it was love at first sight. Seems kind of like something from a fairy tale stor-"

Gaara's sentence was cut short and the next thing Naruto knew, he was watching Gaara as he fell forward on the ground landing on the tray of food he was carrying. There was laughter that soon followed after.

"You should pay more attention to where you're walking next time." A boy sitting at the end of the table says through his laughter. If Naruto had to guess, he would say that he was the cause of Gaara's incident.

He placed his tray on the floor and helped Gaara up. All the food that Gaara was carrying was now smeared all over his clothes.

"You're supposed to eat your lunch not wear it." The same guy says again still laughing hysterically along with the rest of his table.

"Screw you, Kankuro." Gaara says to him.

"What was that?" Kankuro says in a menacing tone his fit of laughter finally passing.

"I said _screw _you."

"You better watch your mouth. You do know who you're talking to right?"

"Well I didn't stutter did I?"

"Oh so you think you're tough now?" Kankuro stands up and moves so that he towers over Gaara less than an inch away.

Naruto could see that this Kankuo guy was definitely taller and way more muscular than Gaara was so why did Gaara just walk away instead of picking a fight?

"Why don't you do something tough guy. Let's see if your actions back up your words." Kankuro says. He pushes Gaara so hard he ends up stumbling a few steps back.

Gaara bared his teeth and balled his fists. "Come on, do it." Kankuro edged him on. "Give me an excuse to beat you."

Instead of playing into his game, Gaara turned around, picked up his spilled tray, and angrily marched to the back of the cafeteria to the table. Naruto stood there still trying to process what just happened.

"What are you looking at? You got a problem, Jinchuriki?" Kankuro says to Naruto. It wasn't until then that Naruto realized he was staring at him. Naruto nervously shook his head no and made his way to the table at the back of the cafeteria.

When they reached the table, Gaara slammed his now empty tray on the table and sat down. Naruto came and sat next to him.

"Wow what happened to you?" Kevin asked Gaara.

"What do you think happened?" Gaara angrily says back.

"Kankuro is messing with you again?" Annabel asks, but she was met by silence as her answer. "You need to tell someone or else he won't stop."

"I did, but they ended up taking Kankuro's side, remember? Not to mention that he picked on me a lot more than usual for a whole week and I don't want that happening again."

"Then forget about telling on him, how's about we teach him and his asshole friends the hard way." Jarod says punching his fist into his open palm. He stands up from the table. "Who's with me?"

"Sure, I'm up for a fight." Jasper says standing up too.

"Just quit it! Nothing we do will make him stop so just drop it already." Gaara grabs his tray and walks away from the table.

"Gaara wait." Katie called after him. She was about to get up and go after him, but Jasper stopped her.

"Just let him cool down a bit. You know how he gets when it comes to Kankuro." He says and she sits back down with a sigh.

"I'm guessing this Kankuro guy picks on him a lot." Naruto says knowing that he was stating the obvious.

"Yeah, he always has, but Gaara never stands up to him." Kevin says.

"But why does he mess with him. What has Gaara ever done to him?"

"Uh, that's something you'd have to talk to Gaara about." Annabel tells him.

/

School ended and Naruto was putting his books in his locker. He was ready to go back to his room and relax after a long day.

"Hey there buddy." Naruto hears from behind him. He turns to see Kevin and Jarod standing behind him.

"Hey guys." Naruto says then closes his locker shut.

"We have some good news. We've been given the task of keeping you occupied and out of your room until Gaara cools down." Jarod explains.

"Great and here I was thinking that I'll get to relax in my room today." Naruto says sounding disappointed.

"Hey look on the bright side," Kevin says throwing his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "This will give the three of us the chance to bond."

The three of them made their way outside the school building and started walking around the school grounds.

"So, how long before Gaara calms down?" Naruto asks.

"About a couple hours. He can be mad for quite a while some times." Jarod says.

"But I the meantime," Kevin buts in. "How are you liking it here so far?"

"It's been good, well minus all the staring, and Mr. Mustang being a complete ass my first day of classes."

"He'll eventually warm up to you. He pretends that he doesn't like people, but we all know he's just pretending." Kevin says.

"No, that's just what _you_ think. We all know he hates everyone." Jarod corrects.

"I doubt it's possible to actually hate _everyone._"

"Maybe not everyone, but definitely you." He joked.

"What, that's impossible. Everyone loves me, right Naruto?"

"Uh hey, what a nice day we're having." Naruto says turning his attention to the sky. There was no sign of the sun, nothing but clouds covering the sky.

"Oh haha, very funny." Kevin says sarcastically.

"Hey, we're just kidding." Jarod says putting a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Yeah I know. I'm too loveable for people not to like me."

"Okay, now I think you're pushing it." Naruto jokes.

"Oh whatever." He says playfully rolling his eyes. "Hey can I ask you something. You're gay right? So do you like find me attractive?"

"Dude really?" Jarod says.

"What, I'm just curious to see what he thinks of me. So, do you?" He turns to look at Naruto.

"Uh…" Naruto trailed off not quite sure how to respond to the sudden question. He's never been asked that before and he definitely wasn't expecting it especially from Kevin. "Uh, you're not quite my type." Naruto says.

"Why are you asking that anyway? Is there something you want to tell us?" Jarod asks hinting at something.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to see if I was attractive or not."

"Whatever you say man, you know we're not like the humans, we won't ridicule you."

"Okay, forget I ever said anything."

"Fine, if you say so." Jarod says with a laugh.

"Hey guys, where are we going?" Naruto asks. They had walked all across campus and were now away from all the buildings and people. The campus was so much bigger than Naruto had expected. He thought they would be stopped by the gate by now, but he saw no sign of it. Instead in the distance, he spotted a small stream surrounded by trees.

"We're just going right up there." Kevin points in front of him where the stream is.

They reach it and the three of them took a seat on a log in front of the water. Jarod picks up a leaf off the ground and twists it by its stem between his thumb and index finger then all of a sudden the leaf catches fire and slowly turns to ash.

"It amazes me how you haven't burned the school down yet." Kevin says.

"You're just jealous because I have a cool ninjutsu." Jarod says with a smirk.

"Oh please, invisibility is the best ninjutsu."

"Yeah sorry but I'd have to agree with him." Naruto says. "Invisibility is pretty cool."

"Ha, see! And I can make anything I touch turn invisible too, look." Kevin disappears and a moment after, the log they were sitting on disappears too. In that moment it seems like they're just sitting on air. Naruto looks down and could see the squished grass below where the log would be.

"That's so cool." Naruto says, but it doesn't last long. Soon after both Kevin and the log reappeared and Kevin is breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, but you can't hold it for long though." Jarod says with a scuff.

"Look who's jealous now." Kevin says between breaths. He had a mug smirk on his face.

"Me jealous of you, pssh you wish. I can breathe fire so why would I be jealous of you?"

"Because invisibility is awesome and I can sneak into the girl's dorms without worrying about getting caught."

"Hold on, you actually did that?" Naruto asked.

"Once or twice."

"More like twenty." Jarod says.

"Okay, that's just kind of creepy." Naruto says.

"Oh come on, don't act like you wouldn't do the same thing."

"Well I'm gay and have no attraction to girls so I wouldn't actually."

"In all honesty, I would." Jarod says.

"See, so I'm not alone!" Kevin excitedly says.

Naruto just shook his head, but couldn't help but smile. Maybe staying here wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would.

/

After an hour, Kevin and Jarod finally let Naruto go to his room. When Naruto walked in, he saw Gaara sitting at the desk by the back window. Gaara had turned around once he heard the door open.

"Hey." Naruto says closing the door behind him.

"Hey." Gaara says back. He turns all the way around in his chair. "Sorry about the outburst at lunch."

"There's no need to apologize." Naruto says. He puts his bag down and sits on the bed. "That guy bullies you for no reason probably because he has nothing better to do. Trust me I understand, I had the same problem at my old school."

"No, it's a lot more complicated than that."

"Really? What makes it more complicated?"

"He's…my brother."

"What? He's your brother and he treats you like that?"

"He's not my full brother though, we're only half-brothers. Same father, but different mother and he's a full Cherub while I'm, you know, only half."

"But I don't get it, if he's your brother or half rather then why does he treat you like that?"

"Because he can. I've always been the black sheep of the family. To make it worse I'm a half Cherub So he could do whatever he wanted to me and no one would care. You see, Cherubs don't care about half breeds, they think we're an abomination."

"I'm sorry, I thought he was just another bully."

Gaara shrugged. "It's whatever I'm used to it by now."

"Why don't you fight back?"

"Did you not see him? He's way bigger than I am. It's times like these that I wish I was an only child."

"Well hey, since we're both part Cherubs that means we need to stick together. From now on whenever Kankuro messes with you, he's messing with me and I don't take kindly to bullies."

"So you're saying you would fight him?"

"More like write a strongly worded letter with a 'please don't hit me in the face' thrown somewhere in there." Naruto says and they both couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Question of the Chapter: **What would you do with the power of invisibility? I have a feeling I know what a lot of the answers are going to be already ;)


End file.
